All To Well
by lao1993
Summary: Our love was once so fairytale, full of love and light. But the weight of the world turned our days into night. I knew that I needed to get away and that my mother was right but how can one truly stay away from the one who finally showed you the light?
1. Chapter 1

"_He's a dangerous man, Sunday; he's going to get you killed one day!" _

_I rolled my eyes as my mother continued to yell as I packed my bags. "He isn't capable of taking care of himself, let alone taking care of you." I knew that she was right but at that moment I didn't care what she had to say. I kept telling myself that this was the right choice. The right choice was to leave the comfort of my family and ride off into the sunset with an ex-junkie who just so happens to be apart of the most feared motorcycle club on the West Coast. I was in love with him and nobody was going to change that. He made me feel safe in his own kind of way and if my mother or any other family member couldn't see that, then they could go to hell for all I care. _

"_Sunday, please listen to what I have to say. I don't want you getting involved with someone like him. You have so much potential baby and I hate to see you waste it for some man." I slammed my suitcase closed and pushed my way out of my bedroom. I could hear my mother's footsteps following closely behind but I was more preoccupied with getting the hell out of here. "Sunday Rose Michaels, if you leave this house don't expect me to let you back in when he breaks your heart." My mother's voice rang out. I could hear the sadness that it held but I had already made up my mind. I turned around to face her and saw that she now had tears in her eyes. I set my case down and took her hands in mine." Mom, I know you're worried and everything but I love him." She rolled her eyes but I kept talking. "I know that he looks a little rough around the edges and there's a bit of an age gap but he's not like the others. He treats me like a princess and does everything in his power to keep me safe." I leant down and placed a kiss on her soft cheek and raised up and smiled. "I love him, momma." She let out a sigh and looked over to the window where a motorcycle was shining brightly from the afternoon sun. "Sunday, I just want you to be sa-" _

"_He will keep me safe, I promise." I said cutting her off. I could tell that the wheels were just on turbo spin inside of her head. No mother wants their only daughter to just go off with some older guy that had tattoos and rides around on a motorcycle. She wanted me to be like her and marry my high school sweetheart and raise my children in a nice suburb. I already knew that she wanted those plans for me but that definitely wasn't what I wanted. "I love him mom and he loves me. If this is just a mistake then I need to make it and live with the consequences." I picked my case back up and wrapped my arm around her neck. "I'll call you when I get to the next available phone." I kissed her cheek one last time. "I love you mom." She just nodded her head as I started walking out the door. _

_I ran over to the man on the motorcycle and climbed behind him. "How'd she take it?" He asked as he handed me the helmet. I just shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, I guess." He nodded his head and started up the bike. I looked into the window and saw my mother standing there, watching me as I was about to leave. "Ready to hit the road, Sunshine?" I took one last look at my mother, giving her a small smile as I placed my arms around Kozik's waist. "As ready as i'll ever be." _

**A/N: Hey guys! I really wanted to start a Kozik story because I just loved his character on the show and I love reading stories that are written about him. I already have two stories that i'm writing as well, so I will try to update this one when I update the other two. This first chapter was just a little flashback of what Sunday went through as she was leaving with Kozik and this flashback is going to be very important for the story as well. I have a lot of things I plan to write for this story and I hope you all enjoy it! Please remember to review, favorite, or follow!**

**PS: I will also be putting pictures related to the story on my profile page so you can go check out what Sunny looks like and other things that will be involved :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long are you going to be gone?"

I looked over at my assistant, Meghan, and shrugged my shoulders. I, myself still wasn't sure how long I would be gone. "I guess however long it takes for everything to get settled." I said somberly. "I've never gone through something like this so it could be longer or hopefully, it could be just a weeks visit." She just nodded her head. I looked down at my calendar to see all the red exes that now littered the white paper. I had tons of meetings lined up with different designers but everything got cancelled when I received the call I was dreading. "Everything's going to be okay, boss." Meghan smiled sincerely. "I will make sure everything is under control while you're gone." I just smiled back at her and nodded my head. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for me to leave. I was still hesitating if I really wanted to leave but each time I doubted myself, all I saw was her face and my mind was made up. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the airport would you?" I asked as I gathered my purse and phone. She quickly shook her head and stood up as well. "It would be my pleasure, boss."

After enduring a 6 hour plane ride and having to find a car to rent, I was finally on my way home. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been in Tacoma, but let's just say it didn't end well for anyone. The memories of that night still haunted my dreams every now and then but really only came when I started thinking about him. My poor mother was so distraught when I left home at the age of 18 to go off and be with someone that was twice my age. I knew that I was breaking her heart but at the time I was just a stupid teenager letting my heart take over. If I knew that was the last time I would ever see my mother again, then I wouldn't have ever left. I knew that something was always wrong with her but since she never told me anything, I just figured it was nothing and she was going to be fine. I left because I thought that she was actually okay and that she didn't need the nonsense that I was bringing into her life lately. When I would talk to her on the phone, she would sound so happy and joyful but my mom was the queen of facades. If only I had just payed more attention, then I would have been able to tell that she wasn't doing that well. I think the thing that made her cancer worse was the fact that she was alone and there was no one to take care of her.

My mother was always a strong woman but when my dad left, everything just seemed to collapse like a set of dominos. She lost the light in her eyes that I could still picture. She stopped caring about herself and just did whatever she could to survive. My mom never had to work before my dad left. She didn't even have the chance to attend college because her and my father got together right after high school. She had no skills other than the ones housewives know best. She always thought that she was put on this earth to please and take care of her family and when my dad left without a single word, her world basically crumbled beneath her. Everyone in our neighborhood acted as if she did something wrong and in a way shunned her. She went from being June Cleaver to a worthless woman who couldn't keep her family together. It got a whole lot worse when I decided to get involved with Kozik. People were not only talking about my mom but now there were talking about me. I had went from this blonde, little girl who rode her bike up and down the sidewalks to riding bitch on the back of a motorcycle. I changed the way I dressed to something that was revealing in more ways than one and I was dating a Son, who just so happened to have a severe drug problem that my mother knew nothing about. It wasn't just the neighbors who made my mom's life hell, but it was also me who made it hell. We would argue day and night over Kozik. She knew that he was bad news but I would argue back that he was just a normal guy who rode a motorcycle. She would warn me about the repercussions that would come along if I stayed with him but I would just wave her off, thinking that she had no idea what she was talking about. Now that i'm closing in on my 29th birthday and after everything i've experienced with Kozik, maybe I should have listened to what my mother had to say.

I pulled into the driveway that I used to be so familiar with and placed my car into park. Many other cars were surrounding the rental car but none of them looked well known. I took a quick look into the mirror, checking my reflection one last time, and exited the car. People were coming in and out of my mom's house as I walked closer to the front door. I could feel the nerves starting to get the best of me and I knew that anytime now I could be on the verge of a breakdown. "Oh sweetheart!" I turned my head to the source of the voice and saw my aunt walking towards me with her arms wide open. I gave her a small smile and walked over to her, accepting the hug she was offering. I can't exactly remember the last time i've seen my Aunt Kristen. She was a little younger than my mom and they were never really close. Kristen was a bit wild and in some cases, a maneater. Ever time that I did see her, she would hanging off of a different guy and then either marry him or find a new prospect. She wasn't my most favorite person in the world. "Oh sweetie, I haven't seen you in forever; I just wish it was under different circumstances." I just nodded my head. "You look great, Sunday." She gushed as she placed a sloppy, drunk kiss on my cheek. I knew that she was loaded by the way she was slurring her words and also the huge glass of alcohol was another clue. Typical Kristen, can't even stay sober for her own sister's funeral.

"Why are all these people here?" I finally asked after there was an awkward silence. Looking around, I had no clue as to who most of these people were. I recognized some of them from the country club and spa that my mom used to visit regularly but that was about it. None of these people were my family members, seeing as Kristen was the only family I had left. Kristen turned to look at the crowd in front of us and just shrugged her shoulders. "I invited some of my friends and I guess they invited a couple more." She said nonchalantly. My eyes widened as I heard her answer. "You invited random people that my mother didn't even know to her funeral and into her home?" I asked enraged. She just looked at me like I had two heads or something. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kristen?" I harshly whispered. I didn't want people to hear me yelling at my aunt but it wasn't working to well since people were looking in our direction. "Calm down, sunshine. I didn't invite them to your mother's funeral, I just invited them here so I could have some support." I rolled my eyes. "I promise they will all be gone tonight." She said taking another sip of her beverage. "Why don't you go mingle; i've seen quite a few boys that you might be interested in." She grinned in a suggestive way. I looked her up and down before letting out an annoyed scolf. This was her sister's funeral for goodness sake and all she wanted to do was drink and mingle with her invited friends. What kind of sister does that?

I pushed past all the people that crowded in the living room and into the hallway where the bedrooms were located. Thankfully, these people had enough sense not to go into any of the rooms for a quicky, seeing as they were Kristen's friends and all. Opening the last door on the left, all the memories that enveloped the room came rushing back to me. My bedroom was in the same condition that I had left it in 10 years ago. The posters of random boy bands and singers still littered the walls along with the awards that I had won during my time in school. My diploma that I worked so hard to obtain was still positioned on my dresser with the wilted remains of the rose that Kozik had hand delivered to me through the window that night. Pictures of my friends family littered the entertainment system that I begged my mom to buy me for my 15th birthday. Even though they were quite dusty, I could still see the smiling faces inside the frame. I couldn't believe that my mom kept everything the same and didn't just pack everything up once I left. I took a seat on my bed and pulled one of the stuffed animals into my lap. I could feels the tears welling up in my eyes and I was doing everything in my power to keep them at bay but it just wasn't working anymore. My mom worked so hard to keep her family together but everyone just abandoned her for their own pleasures. My dad left my mom for some 20 year old bimbo and I left her for some 30 year old junkie; what was the hell was wrong us?

"Sunshine?" Kristen knocked on the wooden door. "Sun, babe, it's time to go." I placed the stuffed animal back into his rightful spot between the pillows and stood back up. "I'm coming." I told her, wiping away the tears and runny makeup. Thank God I decided to wear waterproof mascara today. I opened the door and followed behind my aunt as she walked out the door and over to the cars that the funeral home drove over. As the cars started to move, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't get the feeling until I walked out to the cars but it was strange. Maybe it was just my mom's way of saying that I needed to relax and calm down about the whole situation. Maybe it was just my imagination running wild. Or maybe - no, i'm not gonna go there.

My mom's funeral service lasted a little over two hours. We immediately buried her right after the service because according to Kristen, that was what she wanted. My aunt tried to get me to come out with her after the burial service but I politely turned her down, telling her that I was tired and just gonna head home. It wasn't a complete lie but what kind of person goes out to have drinks and hook up with random men after they just buried their sister? I just shook my head as I locked up the doors. All I wanted to do was be alone right now and not be surrounded by random people or my aunt. I just wanted to be able to relax and take a breather for a couple seconds before the next shit storm comes along. I was owed that much right? I wasn't gonna play the dead mom card but I just needed to be alone with my thoughts or maybe a bottle of wine. My mom always said that wine and a nice bubble bath could fix any problem and I was gonna take her up on that advice. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled the sealed bottle out of the wine cabinet and also a corkscrew. The cork immediately popped up and the smell of grapes hit my senses. I poured the dark liquid into the glass and took a sip before retreating to the bathroom. The tub was one of my favorite features of the whole house and when I was younger I would take advantage of it anytime I could. Just the feeling of a warm bubble bath could make anyone feel whole again. I turned the water on and added whatever mixture my mom had laying around. As the bubbles started to take shape, I stripped out of my dress and underwear. I pinned my hair up on top of my head and walked back over to the readied bath. I turned the water off and slowly eased my way down into the water. My muscles and worried soon began to disappear. This was exactly what I needed after a stressful, chaotic day. All my worries from the day were beginning to wash away and I was starting to feel better. I wasn't thinking about my job. I wasn't thinking about my mom. I wasn't thinking about myself. I was just enjoying the moment of peace and quiet before I had to go back into the real world.

**REPOST!  
Sorry guys, this is just a repost. I went back to edit the chapter a bit and fix a few mistakes I caught while I was going over it last night. I tried to fix all of them that I could see but there may still be some that I missed. **

**A/N: Hey guys!  
First off, I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favored, and follows the story. I didn't think I would get a lot attention seeing as this wasn't a main character kind of story. I forgot to mention that this will be a AU story since we all now what happened to Kozik on the show. I will try my best to include the Charming guys but it might just be a single chapter or something later on down the road. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the update, I didn't have time to review over it. I will also try to make the chapters longer because I know how it feels to read a story that has short chapters. I don't want to rush this story along because I know how hard it is to actually find Kozik stories and I want you all to enjoy this and I hope it makes you happy :) I'm gonna try to ease Koz into the next chapter but i'm not really sure if I want him to interact with Sunday just yet. I finally have the link to the pictures up on my profile, so you can go check them out and get a feel for everything. Last but not least, I do start school in two weeks so the updates might be a little late but I will try my best to write whenever I can. College makes it hard to write but I will not give up on this story :) **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**I recently just saw that some people are not receiving emails for the stories they are subscribed too. If you are in this situation then I just wanted to let you know that I updated You and I and also All To Well. If you are following those stories, the next installment is up and ready to go. If you have already read the updates, then you can just ignore this message. I hope you all have a great rest of the day :) **


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning around 11:30, not really knowing where I was. I'm not gonna lie, I may of had too much wine last night and got drunk, so now I was paying the price with a wonderful hangover. The last time I really had a hangover was when I was 22 years old, so it's been some time since I drank that heavily. I had a lot of shit to do today and feeling the way I did, I doubt half of it will even get done.

I pushed the covers off my body and zombie walked into the kitchen. The coffee pot was already on, which was strange because I didn't set it anything. Maybe mom had it on a timer or something and it just automatically started. She did love to drink coffee so it's a possibility. I poured myself a cup and moved over to the counter. The punch that was my mother's death was starting to rear its ugly head back into my mind as I looked around the kitchen. All her things were still spread out and waiting for her attention. She always loved to bake so her supplies were neatly lined up against the wall and the pots and pans were hanging above the stove. I could still remember waking up on Sunday mornings and finding a batch of Cinnamon Rolls waiting for me on the counter. She must've gotten up around 5 in the morning just to cook the damn things. She never allowed my dad and I to have things that were already pre-made, said they weren't made with love like hers were.

I just shook my head at the thought and finished off the coffee. I set the cup in the sink and stalked off back to the guest room. I didn't want to sleep in my old room because it just held too many memories. I didn't want to disrupt the nostalgic feeling the bedroom was giving off so I just decided to crash in the guest room. I quickly threw on my outfit for the day and grabbed my purse off the floor. The house needed a lot of work before a relator would come look at it, so that was the mission for the day. In my own opinion, I thought the house looked fine. It looked exactly the same way it did when I left but I guess it just wasn't up to the agents standards. I knew that selling the house was the wrong decision to make since my parents worked so hard to get this house. My dad worked his off of every day to just pay for the damn thing and my mom made the rooms look almost like they were in a millionaire's mansion. But what was I going to do once I go back to New York? Was I just supposed to board it up and hope it stays the way I remembered? Selling it was the right thing to do and i'm sure my mother would understand….

After getting lost and having to ask for directions, I parked my car in front of the shopping mall. I needed a little retail therapy after having to deal with the relators that agreed to sell my mom's house. As soon as I walked through their door, they handed me a mile long list of things that I needed to do in order for the house to sell. I needed to do everything that was on the list by the deadline or else they wouldn't even consider helping me out. I don't know what it is about this town but everyone is so damn hateful. It must be the fact that they never see the sun since it's always snowing or raining. I would be pissed off all time too if I never got to see the sun. I mean I understood that all they wanted to do was get the house to sell but they didn't have to be so mean about the situation. I've lived in New York City for the past 8 years and i've never come across people that were so hateful that it could just tear your walls down. These realtors didn't give a rats ass that my mother just died and that I was trying my best to get everything situated. What was I supposed to do, just grieve for one day and then hire a bunch of people to come fix up a house that is already in good condition? Do they not realize where they are living; this isn't fucking Miami Beach. There aren't any celebrities mulling around or wanting to purchase property here. Hard working people inhabited this city and i'm sure they wouldn't care if the wood floor is a little scuffed up or if there is a paint chip missing from a wall. Maybe if they actually took the time to inspect the house instead of just hearing what the neighbors had to say, then they wouldn't be making such ridiculous demands. Did I happen to mention that I hated the neighbors? Well if I didn't, I hate the fucking neighbors with a passion. They are so fucking nosy and willing to do anything to find out a sliver of gossip to hold over a person's head, especially me and my mother's. I never understood how you could treat someone so nice while you're face to face with them and then talk shit as soon as they turn their back. I'm just as guilty as they are but they've took it to such an extreme that there was no turning back. Beverly Taylor was the most notorious for conjuring up drama. She would tell her little hens about what she had heard and pretty soon those hens would go clucking to other people and pretty much everyone knew by the end of the day. Me and Beverly's daughter were in the same grade and she would make it a constant to tell everyone in the school just what I was up to. Everyone knew that I was involved with a Son and that I was seen coming out of the clubhouse every Saturday in the same clothes I was wearing Friday. She wanted to bring me down so bad just so she could build herself up just like her mother did with mine. Beverly held my mom's divorce over her head in order to get the heat off of her own marital problems. If my mom wasn't the sweet and caring person she was, then Beverly would have been the one feeling low and sad.  
I let out sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. Just thinking about those bitches made my day so much worse. I was gonna have to buy extra things now just to make myself feel better. Maybe a nice cinnamon roll will make me feel better….

After spending way too much money at Cinnabon, I only managed to buy myself a pair of jeans and a sweater. I thought that I would be coming home with bags full of clothes, not bags full of cinnamon rolls. I must have ate half of it before even leaving parking lot. I pulled the bags out of the car and locked the doors before entering the house. I must have left the heat on because when I entered through the front door, I was met with a blast of warm air that really felt nice since it was only 20 something degrees outside. I walked through the kitchen and placed my bags down on the counter before going to the fridge for something to drink. "Sunshine?" I stopped mid-drink as my aunt's voice sounded through the house. "Sunshine, sweetheart?" I didn't bother answering back since she sounded like she was headed in this direction anyway. A couple seconds later she appeared in all her glory, attached at the hip to some random guy. "Sunny, did you not hear me calling your name?" She asked. I just shook my head and leaned against the counter. "Maybe you should get your hearing checked, sweety." I rolled my eyes as she talked. "Sunny, I want you to meet someone." I slowly turned my head in her direction and saw her grab onto the man's hand. "This is Michael Darvey; Michael, this is my niece, Sunday." I checked the guy out and saw that he was pretty much covered in tattoos. It almost looked like he just sprang himself out of prison and my aunt just picked him up off the street. "It's nice to meet you, Sunshine." He grinned, stretching his hand out for me to shake. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and rejected his handshake. "My name's Sunday, not sunshine." He just glared at me as I walked past him and Kristen. I could faintly hear my aunt apologize for my behavior before telling him she would be right back. "Sunday Rose, what the hell is your problem?" Her high heels came in clacking. I just ignored her and took a seat on one of the couches. "He was nothing but nice to you and you blow him off like he's some kind of bum on the street." She harshly whispered. I don't know why she even bothered whispering since her little criminal followed after her. "Are you gonna answer me or continue being a little bitch." I stopped what I was doing and just sat there. Did she actually just call me a bitch because I didn't want to talk to her new boyfriend? "Typical little Sunny; she always has her nose stuck stuck so far up in the air that if it started raining she would probably drown."

That was the last straw. I jumped up from the couch and stood toe to toe with my aunt. "Get out of my house before I personally throw you and your convict out the fucking door." I said through gritted teeth. Her jaw dropped to the floor and I could see the fake, hurt expression forming on her face. "I'm gonna give you to the count of three, Kristen." I was literally on a power rush. In all the 28 years that i've been on this earth, I have never been so mean to a person. It felt liberating to finally tell Kristen off and it felt even better that her weekly fuck was there to see it as well. "One." I started the countdown. I wasn't fooling around this time and she finally saw that when the first number came out of my mouth. She let out a scoff and turned on her heels, walking towards the door. "Two." I said just for the hell of it. She gave me one last look before storming out of the house. However, her fuck buddy wasn't so cooperative. He just stared at me in a creepy, stalker kind of way. A cheshire cat like smile was placed on his tattooed face as the final number rolled off my tongue. "It was so nice meeting you, sunshine." He followed my aunt's lead and walked out the door, closing it softly as he left.

I must have stood there for a good 10 minutes before I fully breathed again. I was so pissed off that my aunt would bring some strange man into my house and then treat me like shit because I wasn't gonna take the guy's crap. He may have been playing the kind and considerate card but I knew that he didn't mean any of it. All of it was just a show for Kristen to see, so he could earn bonus points in the bedroom. That guy was no where near being the upstanding citizen of the year either. He had prison written all over him and i'm just talking about the tattoos. The way he dressed, acted, and even his posture spoke criminal in so many languages. If she wants to bring a convict into her house, then that's her problem. Don't bring him to a house that is only inhabited by a woman and not expect to be treated like shit. What the fuck was up with people today? I swear, everytime I turned around I had to deal with idiotic people and their sucky-ass attitudes. New York people were starting to look like angels compared to the residents of Tacoma.

I let out another deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the juice that I was drinking before I was rudely interrupted and took a seat on top of the counter. A lot of things were rolling around in my mind and stressing me out even more. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I muttered as I placed my head in my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly, trying to ease the pain that my head had become. Why was all this shit getting stirred up right now? I just lost the only person I could count on the most and now I was left with no one. Why did I even agree to come back to this God forsaken town. I should have just ignored my conscience and stayed my ass in New York. I could be in the front row of Fashion Week right now but instead I was sitting on top of my mother's counter, indulging in one to many pastries. I could have left by now. My mom was already in the ground and I could have just left this house to just rot away like all the other homes in this town. I'm sure someone would have come across it and want to fix it up to sell or actually want to live in it. Something was holding me back from just leaving and I couldn't put my finger on it. Something or someone had a hold on me and wasn't willing to let me go. Every time I would try to pull away, it would pull me back 2 steps. Maybe the drama and stress that these two days have brought me was starting to really get to me. Maybe I was just slowly losing my mind. Maybe I just needed another drink….

Don't you hate it when you're so tired but you can't fall asleep? Yeah, well I was having one of those moments. I climbed into the bed around midnight and it was almost 3:30 in the morning. I had so many things going through my head still that it was getting in the way of sleep. I would try to turn one way and then end up turning in the opposite direction. I just could not for the life of me get comfortable. So I just decided to give up sleep for tonight all together and go for another glass of wine. I figured that since I was kind of intoxicated, it would make me a little tired and help me fall asleep. That obviously wasn't the case this time. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and padded my way to the kitchen. My wine glass was still in its original position and still had a little liquid left inside. Finishing off what was left, I was in the middle of pouring the rest of the bottle into the glass when a noise interrupted the process. I immediately stopped what I was doing, trying to hear the noise again. A couple seconds passed so I just chopped it up to my nerves but when it sounded out again, I quickly grabbed the closest weapon near me. A spatula may not be considered a weapon to some but when you're a child and you see your mom coming after you with this, then your ass is getting the hell out of there. Maybe the person or thing creating the noise had a mother like mine and would know to consider this a hard core weapon. Or they could just take me as a fool and think the whole thing is a joke.

I slowly crept along the kitchen walls, listening to whatever it was getting closer. A hard, pounding shoe-like noise followed the perp as they drawn closer to where I was. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if they heard it as well. Why would anyone come to a person's house in the middle of the night just to score whatever that person had. It doesn't help matters that i'm the only one here and I have only a spatula to protect myself. The possibilities of who it could be was running through my head but I just tried to push those thoughts away. I didn't want o think about who it could be because then it wouldn't actually end up being that person. Oh God, what if it's my aunt coming back to get rid of me? What if it's my aunt's fuck of the week and he's coming to attack me for kicking him out earlier? Tears were now rolling off my cheeks as I stopped next to the doorframe. By the silence that was now filling the house, it sounded like the burglar had stopped as well, or he just decided to leave because it was too boring. I took a deep breath in and slowly peaked my head out the door and that was when I was met with another pair of eyes. Screaming bloody murder was a thing that I used to hate hearing while watching horror movies or any movies for that matter. Just the way the girls would scream got on my last nerves. But after seeing s set of eyes staring back at you, I now understand the terror they must have been going through.

I let out the loudest scream i've ever conjured up and swung my trusty weapon across the perpetrators face. I could hear the metal blade slice through his flesh but I didn't make sure to see that he was okay since I was now running back to my bedroom. I got about halfway there before a strong set of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into their much stronger body. "You son of a bitch, let me go!" I screamed, kicking and flailing my arms every which way. I wasn't going down without a fight that's for damn sure. I continued to scream but that soon came to a stop when the asshole cupped his hand around my mouth. "Sunday, shut the fuck up." I knew that voice, there was only one person who could make chills go down my spine when they opened their mouth. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay." I just nodded my head, trying to remain calm. He slowly lifted his hand off of my mouth and released me from his hold. Instead of remaining calm like he wanted, I reared back my fist and punched him right in the nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kozik! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, are you out of you fucking mind!" I continued to yell as I hit my fist on whatever part of his body I could reach. "I could have killed you!" I could have killed him if I actually had a gun but that's not the point I was trying to make. He snuck into my home and scared the shit out of me; he deserves to get punched!

I slowly backed away as he started to stand. "Who the hell taught you to fucking punch, Sun?" Was the first thing he asked when he was fully standing up right. The blood was still gushing out of his nose along with the cut that the spatula had made moments earlier. "All I was trying to do was make sure you were okay, and you fucking flip the shit on me." He groaned, earning an eye roll from me. "If a normal person wanted to make sure I was okay, then they would have rang the fucking doorbell instead of just breaking and entering." I smarted off, still in a bit of a rage. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?" He pushed his way past me and back into the kitchen, with me still hot on his trail. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the ice cubes out of the freezer. "Your mom gave me a spare key before she passed away -" I watched as he piled the cubes into the washcloth, before applying it over his nose. "Wanted me to make sure that you were okay." He wheezed out. How was I supposed to believe that my mother, who was against Kozik in the first place, gave him a key to her house so he could check up on me. The last time I checked, my mother couldn't stand Koz and now all of a sudden they had become best friends? "I don't believe you." I crossed my arms against my chest. "Why would my mother give you a key to a person that took her only child away from her. Why would she give a key to a known criminal. Why would she give a key to a junkie?" I proclaimed. Kozik just stared back at me with hurt and disappointment etched into his eyes. The junkie part was hitting a bit below the belt but I was just a different world right now that I wasn't even hearing the words coming out of my mouth. Last I heard, Koz had been clean and sober for almost 9 years. He worked his ass of in order to gain and obtain his sobriety and here I was rubbing it in his face that he was an ex-junkie. "You really scared my, Kozik." I said changing the subject. "As you can see, i'm perfectly fine and dandy." He gave me a small grin and took the cloth off of his nose. I never really punched someone before but for my first time, I had to say I did pretty good. Koz's eyes were already bruising and his nose was starting to swell. Besides his semi-swollen nose, he still looked the same way as he did when I left. His blonde hair was still the same shade, along with the same style. He didn't have his cut on but instead had on a simple black hoodie. But the feature I used to love most about Kozik was his smile. I swear his smile could literally light up a room and would make anyone who seen it smile right along with him. His face was a bit more rugged, seeing as he was sporting the scruffy look. I used to love just staring at him as he slept and often wondering what exactly he was dreaming about. He looked so peaceful and serene even though the club business was taking it's toll on him. I could tell that was still the case since little, fine lines littered his face.

"I never meant to scare you, Sun. I guess I just went about it the wrong way." I just nodded my head, agreeing with his statement. "I'm sorry I broke your nose and attacked you with a spatula." I grinned as I apologized. He just waved it off and returned the smile. "It was nice seeing you again, even though you scared the shit out of me." I was trying to find a subtle way to tell him that he could leave but the words just weren't coming to me. Maybe he would start to get the hint if I started yawning or something. He nodded his head and started to slowly make his way over to where I was standing. I didn't know what the hell was happening with my body but for some reason it was turning into a magnet, gravitating towards his body. "I really missed you, Sunshine." I looked up at him through hooded eyes, getting pulled into his even more. Maybe it was the fact that my mother just died and that I was in need of company, but I couldn't let this go to where I knew it was bound to go. If I didn't stop this right now, I would be flat on my back, having the best sex of my life with my ex-fiance. I didn't want that and I didn't want Kozik to get the wrong idea about us. I didn't want him to think that I was back for good and reaching out for his hand. As soon as my mom's house sells, i'm out of here on the first flight and Kozik would be left in the dust once again. But the thoughts that were going through my mind at the moment were so far away from what my conscience was screaming out. Maybe a night filled with sex would be good for my body. It would take the edge off of the stress that i've been dealing with and who wouldn't have sex with a guy that looked like Kozik. The last time I had sex was two years ago and now that it was practically in front of me, my brain was telling me to go for it.

Koz's arms reached out for my waist, pulling me flush against his hard body. His fingers were tracing imaginary circles through the fabric of my shirt, sending shivers to erupt down my spine. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Sun." His voice growing more husky as the tension between us began to rise even more. I could feel just how much he missed me and it was making it harder to resist him. His hands were now under my shirt, pulling the fabric up inch by inch as my eyes stayed connected to his. "How much have you missed me?" I whispered back, enjoying the feeling of his hands on my burning flesh. He removed his hands from under my shirt and traveled down to my ass, picking me up in the process. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing my hungry lips down to his. "Show me how much you missed me, Koz."

…..

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to get this update out of the way since I just had it sitting on my computer and I may have been a little excited to post it lol! I just want you all to know that even though Kozik and Sunny slept together, it doesn't mean that they are gonna be a couple now. This was just a stress reliever for Sunny and you will see how her relationship with Kozik starts to go back to how they were right before Sunny decided to leave. It will not be some sappy love story between these two because there is just to much history between the two and a lot of things happened while they were together. I'm sorry if that didn't really make sense but you will see it start to unfold as the story continues. I also made the chapter longer than the others, which is always a plus! I will try my hardest to make them longer or around the same length as this one. I don't want to put everything in just one chapter but I will try to make the updates long and enjoyable :)**

**I posted an author's note earlier today becauseI read that some people weren't getting emails that the stories were updated. So I don't know if people didn't receive the email or if they just aren't commenting. I would really appreciate it if you would comment. It means a lot to us writers to hear what you all think of the story. **

**So, I hope you enjoy the update and please let me know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning was a whirlwind of emotions.

I didn't exactly know how to feel the moment I realized that everything that had happened between Kozik and I wasn't a dream, but more like reality. I was in a tunnel of bliss last night and I definitely wasn't thinking about the repercussions that the morning would bring. All I know was that I was once again sharing a bed with a very naked Kozik and I just received the best orgasm of my entire life, more than once. I really don't remember even coming into the bedroom since the festivities started in the kitchen and then seemed to work its way into almost every room in the house. When I say I received the best organsm more than once, I mean I recieved it more than once and in almost all the rooms in this house. It was like we were a couple again and not giving a rats ass about people hearing us or being constricted to just having sex in the bedroom. I don't think we even had sex in the bedroom, i'm pretty sure we just ended up falling asleep after all the commotion.

The feeling of his rising chest was somewhat soothing but I knew that this could never happen again. I didn't need Kozik to be back in my life after all these years. We were better off just being strangers and living in different states. All the drama that once surrounded us didn't need to start boiling to the surface again. Maybe he just needed to let off a little steam as well and this was just a random hook-up that would be forgotten by next week. He probably had a new old lady by now and she was probably waiting for him to get back home. "Why are you thinking so much." His rough voice startled me. "It's too damn early to be thinking." He wrapped his arms tighter around my torso, pulling me further into his warm body. I didn't realize how sore I really was until that very moment. Just that little bit of movement sent my body into a world of pain. "Kozik, I have to get up." I mumbled. He just groaned, not releasing me from his hold. "Koz, i'm serious, I have to get up." I pushed myself away from his body and leaned up in the bed. I quickly wrapped the sheets around my chest so he wouldn't get an early morning show. He already got a good enough show last night, didn't need to give him another one. "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock and saw the red lights showing that it was almost 10 in the morning. "Almost 10." I told him. He quickly shifted out of the bed and started gathering his clothes. "Why didn't you wake me, Sunny?" He groaned as he pulled on his boxers. I just looked at him, dumbfounded that I was the one getting the blame. "Are you serious?" I questioned back, standing at full height. He rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed. "You're the one who decided to have sex the entire night and you're bitching at me for not waking you up at a certain time?" I managed to make way past him and into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind me. I dropped the sheet and started sifting through the dirty clothes to find something to wear. "Sunny?" Koz knocked on the door. "Sun, listen i'm sorry, ok?" I let out a huff as I slipped my sweatshirt on. "I should have set an alarm or something." I pulled my hair into a bun and pulled open the door and pushed past him once again to retrieve my shoes. "Where are you going?" He asked annoyed. Why did it matter to him where I was going? "Why do you care?"

He just stood there for a couple seconds before grabbing his cut off the bed post and storming out of the room. It kind of surprised me to see how angry he looked but what was he expecting? Did he want me to cook him breakfast or iron his jeans? Was I supposed to be his June Cleaver now that we had sex for the first time in almost 9 years? So what, we had sex with each other and that's it. I quickly finished tying my shoe and ran down the hallway after him. "Kozik!" I yelled as I opened up the front door to find none other than Beverly and her gang of barbies surrounding Kozik and his bike. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched as they interacted with him. Rubbing his arm and touching his beloved bike were the scenes playing out in front of me. I'm not gonna lie and say that I wasn't the least bit jealous but I wasn't overly jealous. I assume Kozik was a free man and maybe these snotty bitches could end up being what he's looking for. They seemed to be so interested in him when we were together and it seems like that hasn't changed a bit. "Kozik?"

All four turned their heads to look at me as I descended down into the yard. Beverly was the first to speak up, making sure to add in her venomous undertones. "Hello Sunday." She sneered, trying her best to get closer to Kozik. "Seems as if you and Herman here had a little welcome back party." I watched as she wrapped her leathery skinned arm around Kozik's shoulder. "It must have been some reunion." I rolled my eyes, making sure she saw it very clearly. I could feel Koz's gaze burning holes into my body, trying to tell me not to do anything rash. Who did he think I was? Did he really thing that I would fly off the handles just because Beverly was rubbing me the wrong way? "So, Sunday, how long are you in town?" She released her hold on Koz's shoulder, making sure to send him a wink as she moved closer to where I was standing. "I would love to have you over for Sunday brunch or tea sometime." I just looked at her like she had three heads before answering her back. "Thanks for the offer Beverly, but tea and brunch aren't really my thing." Her smile instantly fell when she heard the words come out of my mouth. She had to have known that I wasn't going to fall into line like those bimbos behind her. I wasn't the type of girl to have tea and brunch and I definitely wasn't the type of girl to hang out with Beverly.

The plastic surgeon's smile reappeared on her face. "Well that's just a shame. Your mother always accepted my brunch offers." I just shrugged my shoulder, showing her that I was basically done with this conversation. She let out one more huff before snapping her fingers and trailing off with her lackies back to her mansion. "Well that was interesting." Kozik muttered as he slipped on his helmet. I just kicked at the rocks that layed next to my feet. "Yeah, well you seemed to be enjoying yourself." I snapped back. Kozik let out a laugh and started up his bike. "I'll be back around later on." I quickly shook my head but like always he ignored me and rode off down the road. I let out a sigh and walked back into the house, making sure to lock the door behind me. All I really wanted to do right now was take a nice, relaxing shower and wash away the memories of last night and parts of this morning. I thought the only drama I would be dealing with at 9:00 in the morning was trying to get Kozik out of the house but luckily Beverly and her minions were there to see the action unfold as well.

I slowly stripped out of my clothes and turned the shower on. I didn't bother waiting for the water to heat up,so I just decided to step in and allow the water to cascade down my body. I could just feel the stress melting away but I knew that once I got out of the shower everything would be in full swing again. I would be dealing with Beverly's drama. I would have to deal with my mother's death. And finally, I would have to deal with Kozik. That stupid son of a bitch, Kozik! Why did he have to come and sweep me away again. I was doing so well without anyone in my life and it was actually working for me. I didn't need a man to come and protect me because I realized I could protect myself. But that all changed when I saw the man I was so madly in love with still asleep from last nights escapades. It brought back so many memories that I had pushed to the back of my mind and now I couldn't stop thinking about them. The memories from last night were the ones that had my attention at the moment. The way his hands just worked across my body, almost as if they were made of feathers. It felt so good at the time but I was deeply regretting it now. Why did I have to get caught up with a guy like Kozik to begin with? I went from being the typical Stepford kid to a biker's old lady. I was a pigtail wearing, uptight cheerleader one day and then the next I was a naughty cheerleader behind closed doors. I risked not only my reputation but also the reputation of my family. My parents wanted nothing more than to be perfect because everyone around them seemed to be God's gift to the world. They had to have the newest Mercedes or BMW sitting in the driveway because if you didn't have the new car, then you would just be seen as being below the rest of the neighbors standards. By the time I was in middle school, I went from having friends to having enemies because of my parents actions. They wanted nothing more than to be perfect and those repercussions were starting to backfire on me. I guess that could be a major reason why I started to rebel. My life wasn't as picture perfect as my peers thought and I was ready to be able to show them that as well. I wanted them to see me for who I was and I guess getting together with Koz was the way I decided to show it.

I can still remember the first time I ever brought Kozik to my parent's house. They of course weren't home at the time but leave it to good ol' Beverly to let them know that their darling little angel practically dragged her drug addicted, older boyfriend into the house before having wild sex with him. Yeah, i'm not really sure how she knew about the whole sex part but i'm sure she had her ways of finding out. Just when Kozik was leaving, my father's BMW pulled into the driveway, leaving me standing there like a deer that's about to be hit. My father quickly exited the car and started throwing questions as to who this mystery man was. Like all 16 year old teenagers, I lied right through my perfectly straight teeth. I told my dad that Kozik was simply stopping by to get directions and that he was about to leave. I'm not really sure if my dad believed it since I looked so disheveled but he just let Kozik leave and that was the end of it. Well, that was the end of it until my parents found Kozik and I naked and asleep in my bed about two weeks later. In the back of my mind, I think that moment was when my mother decided that being perfect wasn't all that great. I mean her she was looking at her only daughter wrapped up in the arms of a convicted felon who just so happened to ride a motorcycle, be involved with a motorcycle gang, and also have a severe drug problem. She knew that I was rebelling but as time went on she also saw that I was in love. I was in love with someone from the wrong side of the tracks and it was okay. My mom didn't want me to really end up with Kozik but she knew in the back of her mind that he really and truly cared about me. She didn't like the fact that he was much older and did many illegal things but she knew that I would never allow myself to get involved in those things. And she was right. I never once experimented in any kind of drug use or got so drunk that I didn't remember what happened. I never once got caught up in Kozik's work and I always remained the strong woman my mother raised me to be.

The only one who really had a problem with it was my father. I don't really know why he was so angry about the whole thing but i'm guessing that's another reason why he left. He wasn't seen as having the picture perfect family anymore and that was his worst nightmare. All his friends down at the country club heard that I was seen around with a Son and now Frederick Michaels was no longer the model father he expected to be. He wasn't even a model father before I got wrapped up with Kozik. He was a selfish, greedy bastard that thought he was just the apple of everyone's eyes. In a way I am kind of happy that I got mixed up with Kozik for the simply fact that I pushed my father away. If it hadn't been for Kozik, I would be stuck with a loveless father who was angry that I ruined his reputation of greatness. But then again if I never had gotten involved with Kozik, I would be sitting on an airplane right now on my way back to New York….

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'm also sorry that this update wasn't all that good…. I just wanted to get something out but this chapter does give you a little hindsight of Sunny's life before Kozik and the aftermath that came with getting involved with a Son. I know that I said there would be some drama in the next update but there kind of was a little between Beverly and Sunny. I will go into greater detail about the whole Beverly and Sunny debacle (It involves the Sons….) TI will try to start writing the next update soon and it should be out sometime in the next two weeks. There will be much more interactions between Sunny and Kozik in the next update but don't expect them to jump in the sack anytime soon lol. They'll have to go through some stuff before that happens. Also, I said in the update that Sunny never got involved with Kozik's work when she was a teen but she will defiantly get into her fair share of problems in this story! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't already. **

**Oh and wasn't the season premier of SOA just awesome!  
I just had to throw that in there :) **

**You guys rock!**


End file.
